


Now Until Forever

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, F/F, incest without them knowing, then with them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma needs constant reassurance that Mary Margaret is going to be there for her always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Until Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: always

After learning of Emma’s past, it was clear to Mary Margaret why Emma tended to shy away from forming any sort of relationship. She felt ridiculously lucky that Emma had accepted her offer in the end. According to Henry, getting Emma to agreed to stay in Storybrooke was like a new Pokemon trainer trying to catch a legendary Pokemon. A nigh impossible task if Henry’s insistence in hi-fiving at the beginning of each class was anything to go by. 

Mary Margaret found it effective to verbalise an affirmation of their relationship to Emma. Storybrooke’s sheriff took to the practice eagerly, although she was always very timid. 

_‘May I love you?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘Do you love me?’_

_‘I do.’_

Mary Margaret finds that she answers easily because it is true. She loves Emma with all her heart, her body and her soul that sometimes it hurts, but she doesn’t know why. Mary Margaret would gladly spend the rest of her days ensuring that Emma Swan never feels abandoned again. 

And after the curse was broken, Snow White stood firm to that decision.

She will love Emma in anyway Emma needs. 

If Emma needs kisses, she will provide. If Emma needs a warm body to cling to at night, she will provide. If Emma needs to worship her mother’s body to affirm that Snow really was not abandoning her, she will provide. 

Emma needs Snow.

And Snow will be there for Emma.

Always.


End file.
